Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4672556-20160407072253
So I'm about to finish season 2 of 90210 and I can honestly say I'm relieved because I've been stuck on this season for so many months its sad. I don't know why but I just couldn't get into this season like I did season 1. Now I know season 1 was a hot ass mess but that hot mess kept me watching all the way out and it kept me entertained for the most part. Season 2 for me it has its kickass moments and moments where it really hooks me but then it has its moments where I'm bored out of my mind or annoyed. Let me list a few things that turned me off about this season so far. 1. The writers dragging out the whole "Annie sleeping with Liam when it was really Jenn aka Naomis sister": This plot was annoying as fuck. This plot pissed me off from the beginning and seemed like everything could of been resolved way earlier in the season if Liam just told Naomi who he slept with. They teased this plot to the max because episode after episode they made it seemed like Liam would finally expose Jenn but NOPE, we had to wait like what 11-12 episodes of Naomi, her so called "friends" and her own brother being a bitch to Annie when Annie didn't do shit. I can understand that the writers wanted to do more with this story since the incident accord at the end of season 1 but to drag it on for so long makes no sense imo. 2, Dixon's existence: Personally I just did not care for Dixon this season (nor season 1). From him lying just to date an older woman, to him lying on Teddy just so Silver would go out with him, to him joining the hate Annie bandwagon I just can't stand Dixon. And its sad that I hate Dixon because one he is the only African American character on the show and two he has a good backstory but the witers make him into an ass. Its like everytime he appears on the screen I expect something stupid to come out his mouth or for him to do something stupid. I hope he redeems himself in the later seasons because as of now his existence is annoying. 3. Adrianne and Navid: Now don't get me wrong I loved Adrianne and Navid during season 1, they were just the cutest couple. Everything about them screamed OTP and I still enjoyed them in the earlier parts of season 2 but when they broke up I just dealt with it and actually moved on and got comfortable with the though of them being separated but it seems like the writers aren't finished with them and won't let them move on from each other. I was actually interested in Navid dating that one girl (honestly I forgot her name) and moving on from Adrianne but it seems like the episode I'm about to watch (Episode 20) that their relationship is gonna be rekindle. I personally don't want that and its annoying me because I feel like them moving on from each other is the best thing for them both. They both got their own thing going on and I would rather them just be friends. And if they are gonna get together then the writers should of been got them together maybe after Navid tried to out Jasper for her instead of putting Navid in a relationship that I'm sure is gonna be ruined and giving Adrianne that irrelevant lesbian relationship only for it be over in a matter of 4-5 episodes which is so typical of writers with their poor handle of LGBT characters and relationships. 4. The useless and irrelevant drama: This is what truly is turning me off from this season. its like as the season progresses the writers are just running out of ideas and are just throwing in random plots just to fill up space. For example that Naomi plot with the teacher that should of never happened in the first place, Jenn appearing at the near end of this season just to fuck with Naomi (I was wanting her to comeback but not now it just doesn't feel right), and last but most importantly Silver and Teddy drama. This drama is getting on my last nerves because I ship the hell outta Silver and Teddy and I'm getting so annoyed with the writers making them fight over everything. They can never just be happy its like the writers don't want them to have a stable relationship, first it was Silver not wanting to backstab Adri and thinking he was a player, then it was Dixon lying to Silver about Teddy, then it was Silver not trusting Teddy to point where she got someone to spy on him, then it was Teddy not telling his father about Silvers leading to Silver getting pissed its like why can't they just let them be. I wouldn't be surprised if the writers make them argue about the weather next. Like tf I'm honestly just so over season 2 of 90210 it was just too much in all the wrong places and I can't wait to finish this season so I can move on.